Juegos de Seducción
by sakura.makuro
Summary: Por que llega un momento en la vida en el que el vainilla no te va, y Bella aun no comprende porque, inesperadamente encuentra la respuesta donde menos imagina "Prepárate Edward empiezan los Juegos de Seducción" No apto para menores, ni personas sensibles


**Juegos de Seducción**

**Por: Sakura. Makuro**

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mi propiedad creada para diversión y sin fines de lucro.

_Aclaraciones: _Esta historia transcurre 100 años después de amanecer.

* * *

_**Cap 1: Sentimientos Internos**_

Muchos tienen el sueño de tener la vida eterna, muchos creen que no puede haber nada mejor, después de haberlo experimentado, no crea que pueda decir lo mismo. Es muy duro ver a gente que quieres, viviste y compartiste morir, pero es mucho más duro cuando conoces gente nueva, y entregas de nuevo tu cariño, para seguir viendo a la gente morir y aunque muchos se insensibilizan, yo aun no puedo superarlo.

Aunque vivas cada día en medio del quehacer diario, analizando de donde partimos, es drástico y alucinante ver hasta donde el ser humano ha llegado y los cambios ocurridos en el mundo. Pero lo que más impacta, y que muchos no pensaron cuando perseguían este sueño, es caer en algo peligroso llamado _Monotonía_.

La Monotonía es un enemigo al acecho, que destruye relaciones interpersonales y puede acabar con una vida corta, pero cuando tienes la eternidad por delante, ese impacto se multiplica y es el momento donde empiezas a entender el sentido de la muerte, pues tienes el deseo de disfrutar realmente lo que haces porque sabes que todo tendrá un fin y que nunca podrás volverlo a experimentar o vivirlo de la misma manera.

Mi vida con Edward no ha sido mala, nos amamos mucho y tenemos una hermosa familia, pero cuando empiezas a crecer, experimentar, vivir y avanzar, siempre esperas algo más de la vida y es cuando te empiezas a preguntar si realmente has vivido de la mejor forma, es cuando llegan los arrepentimientos y empiezas a pensar que todo podría haber sido de diferente forma si hubieras hecho esto o aquello. Sumado a lo anterior, las relaciones personales se deterioran por la costumbre y esa costumbre es lo que lleva a la Monotonía.

Cuando me canse con Edward, era virgen y todo me parecía espectacular, durante mucho tiempo ese tipo de amor nos funciono, pero ya que mi mente y mis pensamientos maduraron, tengo otro tipo de necesidades más profundas, sobre todo en el sexo. Como lo digo sin que suene feo, ya el vainilla no me va, es bonito pero es como un dulce que de tanto comerlo o te aburres o te repugna. La cosa esta que cuando tienes una pareja tan bondadosa y romántica, es difícil hablar de estas cosas. Es ahora cuando entiendo mucho más a los hombres y a las mujeres infieles, son personas que por la monotonía de una relación buscan la excitación de lo nuevo en otras personas, pero amo y respeto demasiado a Edward para caer en eso, es por ello que dejando la pena atrás y con el corazón en la mano decidí buscar la forma de salvar nuestra relación.

Empecé por lo típico INTERNET, que por supuesto ahora es la octava maravilla del mundo, pero al igual que siempre, es tan vasto, que si no sabes dónde buscar nunca encontraras exactamente lo que quieres ni siquiera teniendo google.

El paso siguiente fue hablar con Alice y Rosalie, obviamente ellas tienen más experiencia, el problema es que seamos realistas, Jasper y Emette son muy diferentes a Edward y eso es algo que impide que sus consejos me puedan ayudar mejor.

Pronto empecé a frustrarme, pero amo lo suficiente a Edward como para seguir intentándolo. Durante estos años de vida he aprendido que de vez en cuando un poco de soledad no le hace mal a nadie, la soledad te permite comunicarte con tu interior y descubrir muchas cosas de ti mismo, además de que como autentica aficionada a la lectura, siempre me gusta leer en un ambiente tranquilo y sin perturbaciones, es por ello que Edward construyo para mí una pequeña casita en el claro donde tengo lo indispensable para esos momentos donde me quiero alejar de la realidad.

En uno de mis ratos de lectura, decidí probar novelas nuevas, siempre me había ido por los clásicos pero ya no eran lo mismo, fue ahí donde sin querer, encontré la solución a mi problema, quien pensaría que la vieja escuela era la que me daría la solución, encontré las Novelas Eróticas.

Leyendo cada vez más empecé a entender que exactamente era lo que me pasaba, era la falta de cosas nuevas, de experimentar otras cosas juntos, ese era el picante que le faltaba a mi relación. Con un nuevo ánimo y de sintiendo devuelta mi _"alma en el cuerpo",_ pongo una sonriso picara y pienso _"Prepárate Edward empiezan los Juegos de Seducción"_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos en el prox. Capitulo., intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero sus comentarios._


End file.
